A Deuces Fight for love
by Striders-Arwen
Summary: A simple girl fights for the one she loves...something goes wrong............


?A Deuces Fight for love?  
  
My name is June.I am 17 years old I have what you call a normal life in 1958.My brothers are Leon and Bobby.Leon started the street gang The Deuces after my brother Allie died from a drug overdose.The Deuces try and keep the drugs off their street and they battle another street gang The Vipers and I have a feeling one day its going to bring up a street war.I follow The Deuces around all the time and my brother Leon is very protective of me.One day we were sitting at Willie (a candy story their normal hang out).This guy came in I've seen him before.He grinned at me.I went up to the counter and sat down.I got myself a drink and the guy came over.He grinned at me again.I looked out at the window and it was getting cloudy. "Hello"the guy started "Hi......Do I know you?" "Not that I'm aware of my name is Seth......" "I'm June.Uh what are you doing in the Deuces turf?" "Deuces?" "Nevermind....."I started to feel Leon watching me. "So do you want to hang out with me sometime?"  
  
"Sure...."I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. "Time to go..."Leon said "ok"  
I got up and grinned at the guy again.When I got outside I felt the rain finally start comming down.I let out a sigh and looked at the gang I went to stand by Little Jackie.Bobby looked at me. "So who the fuck was that?" "Uh not sure actually"  
A Deuce could never walk alone.You were likley to get jumped.Just like Little Jackie.He walked alone and got jumped and almost killed.Later that week we walked off towards the end of town.I stayed behind Leon and Bobby.I saw that guy again he came over to us. "June?" "huh.....what.....someone say my name" "How are ya?" "uh Leon could I go?" "Ya sure"  
I walked off with Seth.We talked alittle.I got nervous.When we got far enough away from the Deuces.I got a smile. "I'll be your friend but you need to promise me one thing" "whats that?"He said while taking my hands "Please don't fall in love with me I'm not the type of girl that you'd want to fall in love with" "Well thats not something I could control"He sighed and took his hands back.We stood there for a couple mintues looking at each other.I started to walk away. "June...uh wait" "what?"  
  
"We could still hang out right?" "Ya sure..." "JUNE LETS FUCKIN GO!"Leon shouted...I jumped and started to run.I yelled back to Seth " See you whenever!"As a few weeks passed.I saw Seth more and more.I came home late Leon waited up for me.I got in the door. "June WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" "uh....out...." "Its 2:30 in the moring....." "Ya so............." "Your......uh......God!Your 17 years old your supposed to be in at 11:30 especially without one of US!" "I'm SORRY!" "You ARE NEVER TO SEE HIM AGAIN!YOU GOT ME!" I gave him the finger and ran off."GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!NOW!"He shouted.I got to my room and slammed the door.That morning well late moring Leon came up to my room. "June?" "Go away" "Please let me in"  
I opened the door.I stood there for a moment.Feeling myself about to cry.I looked away and moved back to let him in. "June I'm sorry about earlier.I don't want to see you hurt" "Belive me Leon if he tries anything with me and hurts me you'll be the first I'd tell"He pulled me close and gave me a hug. "Please be careful" "I promise....."  
A couple nights later Seth walked me home.He took my hand and smiled at me. "What?" "I love you"He said "You....No I told you not to fall in love with me!"I turned and went inside.I closed the door and then sat against and started to cry.Bobby and Leon came down the stairs. "Whats wrong?!What did he do to you!"Leon yelled "He just told me he loved me and...."  
  
"and what?" "I think I love him...."  
  
"You think......No June you DON'T"Leon said right a way I got up and pushed Leon and Bobby out of the way."FUCK IT ALL ANYWAYS!I'm going to bed!"I stormed off to my room and closed the door. "I guess shes not comming with us" "eh....Lets go.I"ll talk to her later"They walked off.I laid on my bed and started to fall asleep.Seth came over later.He knocked on my door. "Go away Leon!" "June its me...." ".......................come in"  
He came in and stood against the door. "I'm sorry" "for what?" "I shouldn't have sprung that on you" "Just stop please and be.........quite.......My brothers will kill you if they see your here"  
He sat down.I put on some music on.I sat next to him and smiled.He kissed me softly on the lips.I then whispered in his ear."I love you"He held me closely and we fell asleep. "June its time to get up"Leon said and knocked on the door.I opened my eyes and saw Seth. "Shit.....you need to sneak out some how he'll kill you if he sees your here!" "Who?"  
  
"My brother....Leon"  
I got up and started to walk out of the room.Seth pulled me back and kissed me again. "I'll see you later.........." "Ya.......sure....."I walked out and found Leon and Bobby. "So how did the fight go?"  
  
"fairly well I guess"Bobby started"If you count four dead"Leon finshed  
I heard the door close and let out a sigh.The gang went to their hang out.I sat next to Scooch. "Lookie....."He did a trick with his yo-yo.I let out a laugh and smiled. "thats REALLY good"  
Leon came out behind us.I looked up at him. "Keep a eye out"  
A couple weeks later.Scooch and I sat outside it was a really hot afternoon.I panted alittle.Leon came out and sat with us.Seth came up to me. "Can I help you?"Leon said "No, I just wanted to see June" "Do you know this person June" I looked at Leon then at the ground."No-I don't" "June its ME" "So....Scooch you learn any new tricks?" "June...." "Fuck OFF"Leon said contemptuously I got up and went inside.I sat down besides Little Jackie.Leon came inside.I smiled and then looked around.I felt bad for what I did.But I didn't want to see Seth.....get hurt. "I wanna go home....Little Johnny want to walk me" "Sure lets go" Leon grinned and then started talking to Bobby.Little Jackie and I walked out. "So how are things?" "fine"I said and looked at the ground. We got half way to my house and saw Seth.He went up to me. "So June what the fuck was that about.You don't talk to me for awhile then you finally see me and then you don't act like you know me!?" "Back off!"Little Johnny yelled "No!And who ARE YOU?" "I'm her best friend!" "Stop!I told you I'm not the type of girl you would want to fall for!" "You fell for me aswell so don't give me that bull-shit!" "fuck off!"I said getting mad I looked at Little Jackie he took my hand and started to pull me away. "Lets go June" "Ya nothing important here" I gave him a nasty look.We got to my house Little Jackie walked me inside and sat down. "Want me to tell Leon?"  
  
"No its ok......I don't want Leon to do anything to him" "Ok....."He came over and gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek and left.  
I felt hurt inside.I smiled as Little Jackie walked away.Later on that night I snuck out.I ran into Seth at the park. "Hey!" "WHAT?You here to bitch at me some more" "I'm sorry about that...But I can't act like I know you around the Deuces" "So you embarrssed about me in front of your brothers little gang" "SHUT UP AND DON'T BRING MY BROTHER OR HIS GANG INTO THIS!I'm only protecting you....If they new I knew you....Or if you tried to hurt me they'd kill you!" "What?" "Please....I'm sorry I really am"  
I walked off home.When I got home my brothers where in the kitchen.I looked around and started to go off to my room. "June will you come here please" "what?"  
I went where they were sitting in the kitchen I got nervous and sat down. "Little Jackie told us about your little run in" "he did WHAT?" "Are you ok?" "Fine just hurt that he went back on his promise not to tell you" "well......Little Johnny cares alot for you he doesn't want to see you hurt" "I'm sorry......."  
I got up and left the room.I fell asleep and woke up the next moring and when I got downstairs Leon looked up. "June how about this that guy your with whatever his name is why don't you leave him and go out with Little Jackie.Hes of your own kind" "No...." "What?!" "I said NO!"  
I ran off to Willies and when I got down there I slammed right into somebody.It was a Viper.He picked me up by shirt and put a knife to my thoart. "oh look who it is Leons little sister........and without a Deuce to save you.....where is your precious brother Leon" "what do you care!"I tried to move and he pulled me back and punched me and then cut me alittle on the side of my neck. "Move and you die!" "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Little Jackie came running with the rest of the Deuces.The viper hit me again and threw me over to them.I started shaking.Bobby looked. "You beat my sister you die......Little Johnny take her to Leon we'll finsh this" "Ok"  
I fell down, he picked me and carried me home.That was the first time I had ever got jumped.Before we went inside he looked me over. "No major bruising.........Leons going to kill them for this" "eh..."I said and looked around.He pulled me in and started to kiss me. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time" "I like......." We went inside. "LEON COME HERE!"Little Jackie shouted then took my hand."Your Sister got jumped by a viper!!" "WHAT!!!!!!"Leon came running downstairs.."JUNE!"He pulled me away from Little Jackie."you ok?" "Ya I'm fine...."I touched my neck and saw the blood not much just alittle.Leon looked me over. "You look fine but I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."He ran out of the house. "Stay here"Little Jackie said and gave me a kiss and ran off.I sat on the floor confussed I didn't know what to do anymore.Seth came over later that night. "Oh hi......"  
  
"Whats wrong?" "N-nothing....come in"  
We went to the kitchen and sat down.I looked at him and started to think and then started crying. "June...honey whats wrong?" "I don't even know anymore....My life this has been my life for three years.Since Allie died."  
  
"Whos Allie?" "My brother....He died of a drug over dose.My brother is trying to keep the streets clean and I just...... Always street wars between Deuces and Vipers." "I'm sorry I don't know what to do" "Be with me I promise I won't treat you how I have been " "OK I promise......"He leaned over and gave me a kiss and a couple mintues later.Bobby and Leon came in covered in blood. "June.....Who the fuck......Hes not supposed to be in this house!" "Leave him alone.......I love him......." "what about Little Johnny?" "Hes my friend Nothing more......" "Bull-shit.....you kissed him today" "He kissed ME"  
Seth looked around and got up to leave.Bobby looked at him and shot him a dark look.I looked around and started to walk off.Leon grabbed my shirt. "Stay here....Shes breaking up with you get the hell out of my house!"He said nastly to Seth.Seth started to say something and I shook my head to him. "Whatever...."he said and left Leon let go of my shirt and I fell to the floor crying.Leon like a cigarette and looked at me."I told you not to talk to him I may have told you to be safe but now I don't fuckin care I want you to be with Little Jackie you don't desreve that other guy.You need to be with a Deuce *he took a long drag* and until to you learn that I don't want you going anywhere without a Deuce even down the street!You GOT ME!Now go to your fuckin room!" "I HATE YOU!I FUCKIN HATE YOU!"I screamed and ran off to my room.Bobby shook his head when he was me run off. "That was harsh....You shouldn't be controling who she dates she 17." "Shut up....."  
As the days passed I didn't see Seth.Leon went over to his girlfriends , Bobby went to see Anne I was home.Little Jackie came to see me.We hung out and ordered something to eat.Someone knocked on the door.I jumped. "Seth!You can't be HERE!" "excuse me I'm your boyfriend" "JUNE WHO IS IT?"Little Jackie yelled "Who the fuck was that?" "Uh....I'm sorry" "I'm sick of this bull-shit" "what bull-shit?"  
  
"You need to pick me or him?"  
All of sudden Leon came up the stairs and grabbed him by the shirt.Turned him around and looked him square in the eye. "I told you it was fuckin over!Between you two!" "fuck off!You always fuckin control her!" "Go to hell ya bastard!NOW LEAVE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
He pushed Seth along and went inside.I looked around.I wanted to go after him but I was to scared of Leon to do anything.I went over and sat next to Little Jackie.I took his hand and smiled. "I choose you" "Really....." "Yes Jackie I do"  
Leon came in the room he looked at us and smiled.Little Jackie gave me a kiss and smiled.I grinned and got up to get something to drink.Leon pulled me into his room and closed the door. "June I am so proud of your choice" "ya......me too"I look at him and get ready to leave the room.I was only doing this to make Leon happy for me.But something tells me it wasn't the best choice.He pulled me back. "June is something wrong" "No everything is fine"I left the room and got my drink and went back to talk to little Jackie.I took his hand and kissed him.The next day at Willies I sat outside with Scooch I had to much on my mind.Little Jackie came out. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"No I'm fine" "You sure?" "Ya I am"  
He sat next to me and smiled.I gave him a kiss and got up to walk off.He looked at me as I left.I ran into Seth. "June!" "Don't talk to me......Leon is going to fuckin kill you.....Thats why right now I think you should back off" "excuse me you don't talk to me like that" "Well I did"I pushed him out of the way and walked away. "JUNE GET BACK HERE!NOW!"  
  
"Go to hell!No you know what!"I turned around to face him...I got mad and started to shake. "What?" "I TOLD LEON I WOULD GO WITH LITTLE JACKIE!AND NOW I CAN'T TAKE IT I LOVE YOU! But now I'm not even sure...Who I love or where I want to go"I walked off. "June WAIT!"  
I kept walking and looked around.I got to my house and sat in the kitchen feeling confussed about what all was happing.I put my head down and fell asleep.I woke up to Leon shaking me. "June whats the matter" "nothing......"  
  
"no somethings bugging you I can tell Little Jackie could tell.Hes waiting for you at Willies he got worried when you didn't come back" "Oh.....ok...."He put his hand to my forehead "I said I'm fine!"  
I got up to storm out.He grabbed me again by the shirt and looked me right in the eye. "Somethings wrong and you can't hide it from me you got ME!" "I said I was fine so leave me the fuck ALONE" "FINE GO ON I DON'T FUCKIN CARE I'LL FIND OUT!" "FUCK YOU!"  
I ran off and out of the house I got on the steps and started screaming and then finally the tears came.I fell on the stairs crying.Leon came outside and looked at me he came over and sat on the stairs held me close. "June I'm sorry" "No, your not your always controling my life I never have free choice your always like well you do this and then you do that go with this person.I'm so fuckin sick OF IT!I want to live my own life!" "I......uh......was just trying to protect you" "Well you can but don't control my every move please" "Fine I promise you that" "you better"  
I went inside to my room and tried to firgue out what to do.My life just had to much going on at that point I didn't know what to do anymore.It started to lighting out which means I wasn't going to get much sleep.I dozed off and woke up to a loud snap of thunder.I got up and ran down the stairs....I went and sat on the couch and looked around my thoughts taking over.I just didn't know what I wanted that point.The storm went on outside and carried to next moring.I couldn't get any sleep that night.Leon came down early that moring and saw me. "you comming with us to Willies?"  
  
"No not today" "Why whats the matter?"  
  
"Nothing I just want to stay home today" "ok thats fine with me I just alittle worried thats all are you not happy with Little Jackie" "No...... I'm fine its just alot on my mind lately"I got up and walked out of the room. "Ah....OK"He shouted as he watched me leave the room.  
I got to my room and fell to bed and started to think.I just didn't know what to do at that point my life was in a mess and I couldn't even be with the one I truley love.I had to be with this bastard who I couldn't even stand.All of sudden I sat up...I turned around and looked around and starting thinking this is my life.....and Leon can't control every thing I do.I got up and ran out of the room and saw Leon all the anger started to burn inside me.I screamed at him. "YOU CAN'T FUCKIN CONTROL MY LIFE FOR EVER!!!ITS MY GODDAMN LIFE!!!I'M SICK OF EVERYTHING!!!!!WHY WON'T YOU LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" "June!What the fuck!" "Get away from me Leon.....I'm SICK of it!"I ran out of the house and went to find Seth. When I found Seth I looked down deep pain in my eyes.I though of the pervious week when I went to a wild party with a few of my friends there I met another man Damien.We both got a alittle drunk.We had some fun.I could bare to look Seth in the eyes I kept my eyes on the floor. "June whats wrong?" "Can you........Seth........I'm pregnant......." "WHAT!"He gasped and raised a hand to me. "I'M SORRY! and its not yours" "WHAT!?"He eyes started to gleam with anger."Get out.....We're through I can't take this....." "I don't understand what........I thought you loved me" "I did at one time but thats before you became a full time slut!" "well then......." I turned around and stormed out.I looked about at everyone and closed my eyes and tried to figure out what went wrong in my life.I got home and I picked up the phone to call Damien to tell him. "Hi Damien...." "who is this?"  
  
"Its June......from the party the one you fucked...."  
  
"Oh the slut...."  
  
"I am not a slut...." "Whata you want......."  
  
"Well I'm pregnant..and its your child" "So I don't care......It proble aint mine...Leave me the fuck alone"He hung up.I stood there holding the phone tears welled up in my eyes.Leon came in the room and pulled me to Willies. "Heres your girlfriend Little Jackie" "JUNE!"He gave me a hug.....I looked down "I'm sorry.......I have to go......."I walked off I couldn't take the pain at that time. 


End file.
